Dark Red
by SymbiontNihilego
Summary: The final battle against Idunn has been waged, Idunn herself has been saved, and all is looking good for the young couple of Lilina and Roy. That is, until a rebellious force from Bern under a new, self-proclaimed king and some ugly lies that have not been shared between the two come to surface. That might ruin things. Aged up characters a bit, also really OOC Lilina in later chaps


**Welcome, welcome. Come and sit if you wish, for I have a tale to spin…..Alright, enough of that. So, yeah. Fire Emblem 6. I adore the game, and the new banner in Heroes has reminded me of an...**_**odd **_**pairing I used to ship the hell out of. Enjoy my chronicles of their tales, fake as they be.**

* * *

The space in the temple was nearly completely empty. The temple itself all but abandoned. It all came down to this. It had to. Roy had tracked the Dark Priestess down here and, with only Lilina and Fae by his side, faced her. She looked solemn, hurt. He noticed this just before she transformed, but afterwards, any traces of emotion were wiped clean. An imposing figure, the Demon Dragoness rose to full height and roared a mighty roar that nearly knocked Fae over. Roy gripped the hilt of the Binding Blade, ready and able to strike her down, and to seal her once again. Then, as if by Idunn's will alone, several Manaketes rushed into the room, guarding the Demon Dragoness with all they had. Roy looked behind him, to Lilina and Fae. Lilina nodded, readying Forblaze, while Fae cheerfully chirped, "We've got em!" Roy smiled and turned back to Idunn. The two stared each other dow, waiting for the other to move. Sensing this, Roy did exactly what she wanted. He rushed at her, Lilina and Fae covering him so that the Manaketes could not approach. As soon as Idunn saw the Binding Blade, she flew into the air.

"Don't touch me with that!" She screeched as she released dark breath that covered Roy in blackness, unable to see. Because of it, he couldn't see Idunn's tail surging towards him. The tail knocked Roy off his feet, and he fell to the hard stone before quickly recovering. Roy withdrew the Binding Blade from its sheath and slashed it across the air multiple times, creating fiery slashes that contained the blade's power. The flames quickly approached Idunn, but she navigated around all but one, which clipped her wings for the rest of the battle. That is when Roy knew that it was over, and he dug the Binding Blade into Idunn's scales. The power exerted from the Binding Blade caused Idunn to revert back to her human-like appearance as she fell to the ground, and it caused the temple to rumble and shake, like it was falling apart.

Which it was.

"Roy!" Lilina shouted over the sound of both her tome's pages flipping and the shaking of the Temple. "We must go now!" As soon as he heard that, Roy began looking around for Fae, seeing her a few feet away from Lilina.

"Lilina, get Fae out of here! I'm right behind you!" Roy responded. Lilina hesitantly nodded back before grabbing Fae's hand and rushing towards the exit of the Temple. Roy looked after them before turning back to the crumpled form of Idunn.

"Why do you not seal me…? Why allow me to live?" Idunn asked, close to fainting.

"Because there's good in everybody." Roy answered simply before picking her up and placing her on his back, sheathing the Binding Blade before he did so. "Hold on, or I will." He grinned as he sprinted to the exit of the Temple, Idunn being completely silent as he ran. The duo made it out just before the temple collapsed, and Roy fell to the ground upon reaching outside, causing Idunn to fall off as well.

"Roy!" Lilina cried out in happiness, reaching down to pull aforementioned Lord up from the ground. In the process of doing so, however, she noticed Idunn nearby. "Roy…" she whispered, looking into his eyes, "...what is _she _doing out here?"

"You mean Idunn? Lilina, look. You look at her, and you see a villain, plain and simple-"

"Rightfully so, Roy. You do remember how Zephiel ordered her to destroy humanity, right?" Lilina murmured to him.

"Right. I know. However, after that story we heard from Jahn, my intent was never to kill her. It wasn't even to seal her. She deserves another chance, Lilina. She didn't even make the decision that warped her mind." Roy solemnly explained to Lilina, who simply stared for a moment before sighing.

"Very well, Roy." She waited a few more seconds before speaking again. "...Can we at least leave her with Fae?"

"That was my intent, Lilina. She needs someone like Fae to parallel her life, and to teach her about being cheerful and emotional. That is certainly something Fae has a lot of, if anything. Thank you for taking a chance on her."

"I don't like it, but you're right. She needs a second chance." Lilina waited once more before reminding Roy of their current status as lovers. "We simply must prepare the wedding as soon as possible upon our return to Pherae. It is important to quickly forge an unbreakable bond between Pherae and Ostia as soon as possible, and for us to rule over both with pride."

"Right. I'll talk with the priests as soon as we return." Roy muttered to her, his eyes now on Idunn as she rose from the ground. He had no idea how she'd react, and so he gripped the hilt of his Binding Blade once again- while he did not want to seal her away, he would if he must. She took a look around at all of Roy's dumbfounded comrades, stunned to have Zephiel's Dark Priestess in their presence. The only one not gawking besides Roy and Lilina was Fae, who walked up to Idunn and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Fae!" She shouted cheerfully to Idunn, who responded with an emotionless glance.

"...My name is Idunn." She responded hesitantly. "I suppose I will be here for some time."

"Well, Idunn, you wanna go for a walk?" Fae asked, hopeful. Idunn waited a bit before nodding slightly. This slight nod was all Fae needed to grab Idunn's hand and run off with her, into the direction of the forests.

"I think you might have made the right decision to keep her here, Roy." Lilina smiled. "You were right. Fae is the best person she could be around while recovering."

"I'm just glad it looks like she will." Roy smiled as well. "Well then, shall we?" Roy held out his hand, which Lilina in turn put hers in. As the duo left Fae with Idunn to walk in the opposite direction, Roy couldn't help but look behind him. He was happy that Idunn was going to turn out okay.

She deserved it.

* * *

**And there we have it for Chapter 1. For those of you who are wondering, the ship is _not _Fae x Idunn. That'd be weird. ...Says the one writing an author's note for a Fire Emblem fanfiction. Ah well. Read, review, do all that stuff.**


End file.
